


Hey Bartender (Pour Em Hot Tonight)

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles strums his guitar lightly, looking around at the crowd that was dispersed in front of his. He had (finally) gotten used to singing in front of so many people, at least he wasn't so nervous any more. But he still got that little rush before every song. Then, he got lost in the music.</p>
<p>The one thing he doesn't think he'll ever get used to, however, is singing in front of the ruggedly handsome bartender he may or may not, definitely not, developed a slight crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Bartender (Pour Em Hot Tonight)

Stiles strums his guitar lightly, looking around at the crowd that was dispersed in front of his. He had (finally) gotten used to singing in front of so many people, at least he wasn't so nervous any more. But he still got that little rush before every song. Then, he got lost in the music.

The one thing he doesn't think he'll ever get used to, however, is singing in front of the ruggedly handsome bartender he may or may not, definitely not, developed a slight crush.

"This next song is called You Are So Cute, And I Am So Mad," Stiles says, pointedly looking in the direction of Derek, "because you are very cute. And I am very mad about it" The audience claps and there's a few shouts from in the back and Stiles can't.

"Just kidding, this is Do I Wanna Know," Stiles finally says and begins the opening chords. He closes his eyes for a moment, really feeling the song, before he says the first lines and the crowd begins to sing along. He takes an opportunity to glance at the bartender as he sings 'I dreamt about you nearly every night this week'. Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles smirks. 

He continues with a few more songs before standing up and giving a wave, then departing back stage to put his guitar away. He ends up at the bar, sitting in his favorite spot near the corner that gives him just the right view of Derek, but doesn't make it obvious. Derek comes over, handing him his usual and Stiles winks. 

This little game was fun, Stiles had to admit. But he wishes that Derek would see it as more than that, because Stiles definitely did. He takes a swig , downing his drink, and motions for another one, and then finally a third one when that one is finished. He sits there for a while, just sitting, when Lydia finally comes over, leaning on the counter and giving him a small smile. "You seem down."

"Nah, just exhausted. I love it, but sometimes you just get... tired." Stiles shrugs, spinning around in the chair to face the crowd that was now mingling with each other, paying no mind to the background music or the flashing lights. Only caring about the presence of other people.

"Go home, get some sleeping," Lydia says with a condescending kindness in her voice. 

"Can't, waiting for that cute bar tender to get off." Stiles winks. 

"Sorry, I'm not single," Lydia says mockingly. She pats him on top of his head, ruffling his hair. "Finally gonna do something about that little infatuation of yours?"

Stiles rolls his eyes but nods, "Better late than never."

Lydia nods her agreement as she moves to another part of the bar top, refilling and pouring new drinks. Stiles turns back to the bar, tapping to the beat of the music. From his peripheral vision he notes someone sitting down beside him and turns to face a pretty blond girl.

"Hey there handsome," she gives him a flirty smile, placing her hand lightly on his thigh. She gives it a light squeeze and Stiles' eyes widen. He can feel the blush on his cheeks and he ducks his head to hide it. "I'm Erica, and you have got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Uh, thanks... Erica." Stiles says, and she glances back behind her. Stiles tries to follow her gaze but the only place she seems to be look is at... Derek, so he quickly looks away, turning to the stage. "So did you enjoy the set."

"Oh, yes." She says enthusiastically. "Especially that third song. Definitely got a few people all hot and bothered."

Stiles groans, slamming his head downs on the bar and covering his face with his arm. "It was supposed to be a joke."

Erica hums, tapping her cat like claws on the counter top. She grabs the hand of the arm that's covering his face and drags him to the middle of the room. He gives her a quizzical look and she returns with a sly grin.

Erica takes both of Stiles' hands, placing them firmly on her hips, then wraps her own arms delicately around his neck. They sway in time to the music, Erica doing more leading than is to Stiles' liking. Although, he did like a more dominant partner in the bedroom, so that could be a good thing. They dance for a few more songs before Erica starts to walk away. 

"That was fun."

"Wait, where are you going?" Stiles inquires, following her. "I thought we inghad something going?"

"Oh, I have a boyfriend." She gestures to a guy sitting at the bar, taking a seat beside him. She gives him a light kiss on the cheek and he smiles at her lovingly. Stiles, however, is very confused.

"Then what was... that?"

"That was just doing a favor." She says, taking a swig of her boyfriends drink. The dude is big and could easily kill Stiles, but he didn't seem to mind his girlfriend flirting with someone else. Maybe it was some sort of kink or fetish. My works here is done, now it's up to you two,"

Stiles furrows his brow, shaking his head as he takes his seat at his spot. He glances up at Derek, who seems to be looking at him but looks away just as their eyes meet. He has a glass and a rag in his hand, carefully cleaning it. Stiles observes the slight pull of Derek's muscle as he grips the glass, the way one brow lowers in concentration. 

He was devastatingly attractive, and Stiles stood no chance. He had no idea what he was doing here, he was so out of his league. But then his eyes meet Lydia's and he sighs, giving her a pathetic smile. She gives him an encouraging, manicured thumbs up and he returns it.

It's a long time before Derek's shift ends. Stiles leaves about ten minutes before to get some fresh air and regain his composure. He leans against the wall, closing his eyes and picturing Derek's dark green eyes in front of him. His eyes could probably bring world peace, but that was just speculation.

By the time Derek finally heads out the back door, Stiles is feeling slightly more relaxed than he was before and maybe overly confident. 

"Hey, sexy," he calls to Derek in a mocking tone. Derek looks at him, shaking his head. But there's a small smile playing on his lips and Stiles counts that as a win. They both stand there, neither moving or talking, and Stiles wonders if he's the only one feeling the tension. Eventually Derek puts his hands in his pockets and walks to stand beside him.

"Good job tonight," Derek says, leaning against the wall, imitating Stiles' position, and Stiles gives a nod of thanks. "I think you've been improving, although I don't think that you pick the best songs. I mean, they're good. But they don't always suit your voice.

Stiles bites his lip, his cheeks flushing. He didn't know Derek paid attention, and he said as much.

"Oh, it's hard not to when you're constantly trying to seduce me." 

"Is it working?" Stiles asks hopefully, raising a questioning eyebrow. He slips his own hands in his pockets to keep them from doing something stupid, like taking hold of Derek's face and just planting a big, fat, stupid kiss on his big, fat, stupid lips. 

Derek pretends to think about it for a moment. "I'm here, aren't I?" 

Stiles nods like it's completely obvious.

"You can thank Erica for that."

Stiles nearly falls off the wall but plays it off like he was just stretching, bring his arms up. Derek can't help that his eyes linger for a moment too long in the patch of stomach showing as Stiles lifts his arms. "Wait, you know Erica?"

Derek nods. Stiles can see his ears getting pink as he says, "She doesn't like seeing two people so obviously perfect for each other spend so much time pining and so little time doing anything about it. Her words, not mine."

 

"So what do we do about it?" Stiles asks, uncertain if Derek is joking or being honest. He doesn't see Derek as a jokester, though, so he's inclined to believe him, but then that would mean that Derek had like him for a while too, and he's not quite sure Derek couldn't do better.

"We could go to my place," Derek offers, looking at him, directly at him and not through him or around him, for what feels like he first time. Stiles savor this moment, the look in Derek's eyes as they gaze into one another's.

Stiles licks his lips, nodding. "Yeah, we could do that." 

It feels like an eternity before they end up at Derek's house, and the moment they bust through the door, Derek's hands are all over him and Stiles is kissing him breathless, both making up for lost time. Stiles pulls the leather jacket off, unbuttoning the black dress shirt all the bartenders wear. The contrast of the black fabric on Derek's tan skin makes stiles gasp.

Derek leads him over to the couch, flipping so that stiles is on top. Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's thick, black hair, tugging at the nape of his neck. Derek pulls his own shirt off, mumbling something about it being hot in here, then pulls Stiles' tee over his head, breaking the kiss. Stiles looks at him, running his hands over the curves of Derek's body, falling on a tattoo on his hip, and god damn that is sexy.

Derek looks up at him, his hands resting on the small of Stiles' back.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Stiles asks after a moment, and there's a pause before they both burst out laugh.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Derek says, allowing Stiles to pick one and pop it in.

Spoiler Alert: they don't actually watch the movie.


End file.
